


Fight of Their Lives

by sottovocexo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Daisysous, Endgame, F/M, Falling In Love, Final Battle, Self-Worth, Sousy, Timequake, daisy x daniel, daniel x daisy, dousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sottovocexo/pseuds/sottovocexo
Summary: Daisy suits up for the final battle against Nathaniel Malick with his new Quake powers. Daniel assures her he'll fight at her side.
Relationships: Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 126





	Fight of Their Lives

When Daniel walks up to the wall of tactical gear, Daisy is tightening her gauntlets. She'd suited up in her Quake uniform one last time.

"Wow," Daniel says, stopping a few feet in front of her. "You look... like Captain America. A superhero."

Daisy half-nods in agreement. "Something like that. And there's more where he came from, if you can believe it." She looks up at him and smirks. In his days, Cap was the only one of his kind. She wonders what he'd think of gods like Thor and Loki, of Banner in his Hulk form.

Daniel shakes his head and scans the wall of gear. "I'll take your word for it."

Daisy finishes adjusting her gauntlets. "I wasn't always like this, you know. When I met SHIELD, I was completely different. I don't know if I'd say I was happy exactly... I didn't have a family. Not until I met them. But, I hadn't lost too many people yet. I hadn't lost my mind. I didn't have powers, didn't have a target on my back. Then everything changed. Suddenly, people wanted what I had. People would do anything to get it. Before all that, I was...almost normal. As normal as I could get, anyway."

While she's talking, Daniel steps closer, his brow furrowed, intent on her words. 

Daisy sighs. “I wish you’d known that girl.”

“I’m glad I know this one," Daniel says.

Daisy smiles for what feels like the first time in ages. She didn't know if what she'd went through would ever feel worth it. If she'd ever be able to say she didn't regret it. Still, she knew then that all that she'd seen may not have been worth it, but her future was worth the fight. She was worthy.

"So..." Daniel starts, stepping closer, a smile playing at the corners of his lips. "What do they call you?"

"Quake." Daisy had fought it, embraced it, resented it, and accepted it over the years. But one thing is clear: It's her power and her name alone. No one else's. Certainly not Nathaniel's. And she would make sure of that no matter the cost. Daisy turns to Daniel; the girl she was and the girl she is both smile. "They call me Quake."

He sees the determination in her eyes, the desire to bring down Nathaniel in any way possible. 

“I’ll be right there with you,” he assures her, because it’s where he needs to be. He’d follow her anywhere. Into the alley; into battle; through time and whatever it holds.


End file.
